the_world_of_legofandomcom-20200213-history
WoL: World of LEGO Pilot
"Gates of Fire" is the Season 1 premiere episode of The World of LEGO. Plot The Brick Brothers investigate on whether or not presidential candidate Dollar Bill is involved in a Blacktron plan for Earth's domination. Story Prologue Long ago, the world was peaceful with no worry or thought of hostility. But as time passed, new discoveries brought new threats. Space travel gave the inhabitants of the old world excitment. Little did they know what dangers would come with it. Alien beings from other worlds, whose hearts were hardened from many wars on their planets, waged war on the kind people. They soon adapted to the ways of warfare and protected themselves and whoever allied with them as the Space Police. Many years, the Space Police fought and protected the universe from whomever brought harm, never surrendering and always fighting back. And although the inhabitants of Earth were not as peaceful as they used to be, they tried to keep a kind heart for others. On an unfortunate day, one man convinced many others that the Space Police were evil, caring only for control over the universe. The man took the name of Sargon the Immortal and used his tongue to spread words of deceit and hatred into the minds of others. Many people rebeled against the Space Police. War was once again brought to the people, but this time, they were fighting each other. Sargon alied himself with the aliens of hardened hearts. He found an abandoned planet and decided to start his empire with those alied with him. The empire has long been a thorn in the Space Police's side. There name has been considered to represent all evil, Blacktron. Sargon's Plan Charge had been captured by Blacktron. His hands were cuffed and his whole head was covered by a mask so he couldn't see anything. Two Blacktron soldiers were taking him somewhere, he obviously did not know where. Then, when they took of his mask, he found himself in a dark room. "Hello?" said Charge, thinking there might be someone there. Then a ceiling light turned on, leaving the portion of the room under it to be the only visible part of the room. Charge shielded his eyes, for he had been staring at the darkness in the mask for some time and was getting used to the bright light. When they adjusted to the brightness, his eyes were staring at a hooded figure wearing a black cloak. His face was covered by the shadow of his cloak's hood. Next to him on the left was a colorful robot with cables conected to different parts of his body. "Who are you, Blacktron scum?" Charge said to the being. The figure spoke in a deep, robotic voice, "I am the one who started this great empire. The one who plans to extinguish the maniacal Space Police. I am Sargon the Immortal." "How many hoaxers have there been?" replied Charge. "What number Sargon are you?" "You don't believe in my immortality, Agent Charge?" asked the hooded emperor. "There's no such thing; Sargon just wanted to scare children," joked Charge. Sargon was not amused by this. "We'll see who has the last laugh. I'm sure you'd like to know why you're in my presence." Charge stopped talking. Sargon started to tell Charge about his plan. "This war has been going on for far too long. All we know about the end of it is that there will be only one winning side. My goal is to make sure that side is Blacktron." "What a nightmare that would be," thought Charge. Sargon continued, "The war will be ending soon, and guess who's going to win?" Charge was getting curious. It was obvious that Sargon was talking about Blacktron as "the winning side", but what was he going to do. "What are you up to?" he asked. Sargon paused for a little while, then he laughed a little. "I will conquer Earth, and the main Space Police base with it. That will make it easier for me crush whatever remains of my adversary. I can already hear myself telling the great people of Blacktron, 'we won the war.'" Charge was starting to feel scared. Then he remembered a question. "Wait, what do I have to do with this?" "Oh, I almost forgot. As you obviously know, Earth's surface is protected by various defense systems, just as Blacktron's planet is. You see, they're going to be a grand part of my plan. When we captured you, your communication device was with you." Sargon pulled out a touch screen phone from his cloak. "There's a setting on here that involves controlling these systems. Foolish Space Police, even if they didn't give this setting to the most trustworthy of there officers, they didn't expect the most trustworthy to be in this situation." Charge could see Sargon touching the phone's screen. When he got to the security system setting, A voice spoke from the phone saying "Voice password required." Charge grinned, but Sargon only laughed. "Stupid Agent, I already had this planned.". The colorful robot then handed Sargon a small, green alien. The alien had various tentacles, and one eye that was housed by one of the tentacles. "This is a Pluuvian Brain Beast; they're known for there mind control abilities," said Sargon. "Now hold still while I place him on your head. Don't worry, this will only hurt a little. For me." Charge yelled in pain as the Brain Beast took control of his mind. "Now," said Sargon, "what's the password?" The Brain Beast than forced Charge to say "Twenty Percent". "Voice password accepted," said the voice in the phone. The robot then pulled the alien off of Charge's, who then started taking deep breaths. "Its been fun," said Sargon, "but its time to go. Voltix!" The colorful robot, now known by Charge as "Voltix", got out a whip that glowed with electricity. He then struck his whip at Charge, killing him. The Brick Brothers Sometime after Charge's death, two Space Police, named King and Kevin, had also been captured. Not by Blacktron, but by the thugs of an alien gang known as the Black Hole Gang. They were tied up back to back on chairs like a heroic duo in an old action movie. All the two could make of the room they were in was the fact that it had grey walls, a grey floor, a grey door, a ceiling lamp, three alien thugs around them, and a beige table with their weapons: Kevin's sniper rifle and King's twin plasma pistols. The gang's leader, Brick Daddy, walked into the room. "We caught these two snoopin' around," said an orange squid-looking alien. "Good job, Kranxx," replied the kingpin. A grey-skinned alien with stalk-eyes went up to Brick Daddy to tell him "I helped capture them as well," hoping he would be congratulated. Instead, Brick Daddy sarcastically replied '"That's nice to know, Squidman." He walked toward the tied-up Kevin, "Is there a reason I have two SP's tied up here?" "Uh, yeah boss. We tied them up before you walked in," said a dim witted grey Piranha looking alien. "I wasn't talking to you, Jawson!" said an upset looking Brick Daddy. "Sorry, boss." "Anyways, what are you guys doing here?" "We know you have Charge!" said Kevin. Kevin wore a black Agents division uniform with a black hood. He looked kind of like an assassin from a video game. "What my brother's trying to say is that we suspect you've kidnapped a friend of ours due to past events," said King, the person tied behind Kevin. King was also Kevin's older brother. He was wearing a black suit with a red tie and black gloves. "He's half right," said Brick Daddy. "I 'had' Charge. I had my buddies jump him while he was patrolling here in Asteroid City. We sold his sorry axle to Blacktron traders. That ought to teach him never to mess with me!" Brick Daddy laughed a little bit to taunt the brothers. Although King obviously did not like the news, Kevin was the one who showed his anger. "I'll tear you apart!" yelled Kevin. "Go ahead, try," said a taunting Brick Daddy. Kevin felt really frustrated. Not only was he being taunted by a crime boss, but he couldn't do anything about it because of how tight he and King were tied together. "Alright, I've had enough fun, what should we do with them?" asked Brick Daddy to his henchmen. "I'm pretty sure the hooded one would like to meet the same fate Charge did. Sell them to Blacktron!" offered Squidman. Brick Daddy looked at the two. "I don't think we'll get much studs off of them," he noticed that the rope they were tied with had a little tear. Probably nothing, he thought. "Lets feed them to that troll we bought from Malock," suggested Kranxx. "Yah! Feed them to the troll!" added Jawson. "Now that's going to be funny!" said Brick Daddy with a happy expression on his face. Squidman looked disgusted. "What will we gain from such a gross sight?" Brick Daddy ignored him and turned to the brothers who were free from there trap. "There really was a troll!" remarked King. Kevin had a smirk on his face while holding a knife in his hand. The crime boss had a frustrated look on. "What's wrong?" said Kevin in a taunting voice. "You mad, bro?" The three gang members quickly went to fight King and Kevin as Brick Daddy made his exit through the grey door. Kranxx took a punch at King, hitting him hard. King punched him back, also hard. Meanwhile, Kevin had trouble with both Squidman and Jawson. Squidman was never a good fighter, Kevin had already taken him out with one punch. Jawson was more of a challenge, him and Kevin were wrestling with each other till Kevin finally brought him to the ground. King was still having trouble with Kranxx. He finally struck his last punch and made him drop on the floor. "Now lets get Brick Daddy, I promised I'd tear him apart" said Kevin. They ran out the door and saw that Brick Daddy was making a get away in his Lunar Limo. "Leaving the others behind again?" said the bug eyed driver, who's name is Snake. "They're not important. I only regret leaving Kranxx, now drive," replied Brick Daddy. The brothers watched as the Lunar Limo drove away, fast. There was nothing they could do to stop him. "We'll run into him again, I'm sure." said King. "I hope so," replied Kevin. "I never break my promises". King called the Asteroid City police on his phone (similar to the one Sargon took from Charge). The police arrived a few minutes after. They arrested the thugs who were now conscious. The brothers told them what they heard about a troll, and the police replied that they would have animal control take care of it. Kevin was still bothered by what happened to Charge. Where could he be now? Presidential Campaign The brothers went to there ship, "The Tortoise", so they could ride it back to Earth. The Tortoise was a large ship and weighed twenty-five tons, but it could go fast if the user wanted it to. Kevin always drove while King would either sit next to him or explore the huge ship for his amusement. They were finally close to Earth. Orbiting it were satellite-looking objects."The defense systems are still offline," said King, noticing that the satellite's lights weren't on as they had been last month. "It'll take them forever to fix that bug," replied Kevin. "Can you believe its that bad?" started King. Kevin sighed, than started talking. "That I know of, I don't think the SP's have ever had to deal with something like this. I think those 'jerk-trons' are doing something." "'There name has been considered to represent all evil, and computer viruses as well!" said King in a deep voice with an English accent as a joke. They both laughed at this and landed The Tortoise on a Space Police landing area. The landing area was in front of a huge white rectangular shaped building. At the top of the buildings doorway was a golden badge with a symbol of a star on it. The brothers went inside the building. There were many people dressed in various uniforms for the many factions of the Space Police. King and Kevin were members of the Agents faction, but didn't often wear the dark blue uniforms. In the middle of the inside of the building was a circular-shaped area that require a small amount of stairs on its left and right to get up to. The brothers went, and at the top was one of the chief agents, Chase. There were various TV screens around him,which were part of the circular structure. "I got a call from the Asteroid City police station," he said. "They said you guys found Brick Daddy's gang. Did you also find Charge?" Kevin had a sad look on his face. "They didn't have him," he said. "They 'had' him," replied King. "What happened?" asked Chase. "According to Brick Daddy," started King, "They kidnapped him while he was patrolling the city, and sold him to Blacktron traders." Chase paused for a little while, thinking. Then he said, "There isn't much I can do about this problem. If there was, I would do it." "We understand," said King. Kevin still wasn't too happy. Chase remembered he had something to tell the brothers, "There's another problem we're dealing with." "The security systems?" replied Kevin. "No. Last weekend, an M-Tron facility was raided by Magma Drones", Chase turned on a television showing the surveillance video. In it, workers were using machines to make more machines for specific needs; their uniforms, each of which "M" on it, indicated that they worked for M-Tron. They went about their work until the door way was raided by orange robots with plasma blasters for left arms. They attacked until the facility was destroyed. "Unfortunately, only a few survived," said Chase. King was confused. "What are Magma Drones doing here? Earth isn't part of the War Zone." "I don't know," replied Chase. "It's a long way from the Gates of Fire. And that's near the War Zone, you already said we're far from there". The War Zone, A.K.A. "Blacktron Space", was an area in space far from the Safe Zone (In which the planet Earth is located). King had another thought. "There's another question; why did they destroy the factory?" "I actually think I have the answer to that," started Chase. "One of the survivors, Dr. Derek Zaster, said that he had a flash drive with a 'top secret' file. But we couldn't find it in the wreckage." "The 'top secret' thing, did Zaster tell you what it was?" asked King. Charge shook his head. "He said he hit his head during the accident and couldn't remember." "So. you think they took the thing?" asked Kevin. "You guy's didn't let me finish," started Chase. "We did find something." Charge replayed the tape, then paused it. He zoomed in to one of the drones so the brothers could see the stamp on its plasma arm. The stamp said in green capital letters "DOLLAR CO.". "Heh heh, Looks like there voting for Bill," said King as a joke. Dollar Bill was the name of a man who's running for president of Earth. Kevin had an empty feeling in his stomach, the one that you get when your scared. "Wait, are you saying Bill's company made these Drones?" he said to Chase. The reason of his worry was because Kevin was going to vote for Bill, as he thought he would be a good president. King, on the other hand, thought that he only cared for power (hence the fact that he was a millionaire). "Unless Inferno Enterprises is playing a joke, we're pretty sure," replied Charge. "Dollar Bill doesn't know anything about the stamp, So I want you two to go and investigate the Dollar Co. factory in LEGO City." "We'll go, Chase," said King. "I hope he has nothing to do with this," said Kevin. The Silver Stranger ''Sometime during the brothers' talk with Chase, something unexpected happened. In LEGO City, there was a regular street with a pair of regular sidewalks on its left and right and regular buildings around it. It was an ordinary day, until something rather extraordinary happened. In the middle of the street, a blue portal opened and a silver being stepped out of it. He wore silver armor and a torn black cape. His feet were black, three toed claws with silver scales at the end of the toes tips. His head was shaped similar to a skull and had a silver looking mask covering most of it except for the mouth and red eyes with white squares for pupils. His name was Vezon. "Wow, This place looks great!" said Vezon as he admired the area he was in. He then looked at the people walking on the sidewalks. He thought they looked strange, and couldn't help himself but laugh. "Aha ha, ha ha! There all so weird!" stated the being. "I mean, look at there faces! No nose, no ears... Oh wait, I don't seem to have any of those either, do I?" Then, all of a sudden, a red car was coming in fast, honking at the silver man on the road. Vezon yelled a high-pitched scream, but, fortunately, the driver of the vehicle quickly drove around him. "Hey buddy!" said a kind blonde-haired male civilian. "I can tell your not from around here. Get on the sidewalk, its much safer." Vezon quickly ran to the sidewalk. "Thank you, yellow skinned man, for saving me from those horrifying battle machines," said Vezon to the man. "Uh, no problem," replied the man. "Welcome to LEGO City." The man then went about the rest of his day while Vezon stood there, still mesmerized by the world he was in. "LEGO City?" he said to himself. "Whats a LEGO?" he thought in his head. "Well," he said talking to himself, "to be honest to myself, I could care less." He decided to give himself a tour of the place he was in. He found a large white rectangle with a golden badge above the doorway. He thought it would be the perfect place to start having, so he walked up the stairs to get to the doorway. "Sorry, pal," said one of two men guarding the doorway, he was the one on the left. "Space Police members only. Come back on Saturday; that's when we let civilians take a tour of the place," said the other guard at the right. "Well, That's alright," replied Vezon. "See you on Saturday!" Vezon waved goodbye to the guards as another blue portal appeared under his feet causing him to fall through. This made the guards jump. "Adler's right; these aliens could get weird," said one of them. It wouldn't be normal for Vezon if he were to wait until Saturday so he can enter a building for fun. The portal he fell through went to the other side of the doorway so he could get in. The portal was on the floor of the other side, so he appeared upside down since he fell from his feet. When the portal disappeared, he fell on his head. "Ow!" he said while rubbing his head. "I bet Aperture never had these problems!" He then noticed a circular-shaped area with three people having a conversation. He decided to eavesdrop on them. "They didn't have him," said a man with a hood. "Didn't have who?" Vezon wondered. "They 'had' him," said another man in a black suit. Vezon started talking to himself again "Well in that case, 'had' who?". "What happened?" asked a black haired man. "I'd like to know the same thing," said Vezon, who kept asking questions that he knew wouldn't be heard. "According to Brick Daddy, They kidnapped him while he was patrolling the city, and sold him to Blacktron traders." said the one in the suit. "Who's this father of bricks? What are Blacktron traders? Are you guys gonna keep confusing me?" Then the three stayed quite. "Say something already! I'm getting bored," The black haired man spoke up, "There isn't much I can do about this problem. If there was, I would do it." "We understand," said the man in the suit. "Your having a fit on the inside, I know it" said Vezon as if the man could hear him. "There's another problem we're dealing with." "The security systems?" replied the hooded man. "No. Last weekend, an M-Tron facility was raided by Magma Drones", the black haired man turned on a television showing a video. "Yay! A movie!" said Vezon with an excited tone but still keeping his voice low. Category:Season 1